


Absolute Elysium

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Matchmaker Aphrodite [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to this series. The birth of the di Angelo kids, Triton and Will's child and Leo and Frank's child and their later lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth 1

It has been almost 9 months since Nico, Luke, Percy and Jason got together. The due date was nearing so seeing as Asclepius, the god of medicine lived in the Underworld they decided to stay there till they give birth. These days the three expecting demigods mostly laid in bed because the last month was absolutely no picnic, their bellies were huge, they performed salty enemas everyday since the god of medicine told them that the babies are gonna come out the same way they came in and there was also the bloody fluids secreted by their insides and the swollen feet, joints, eyelids, cheeks and nipples and of course the belly aches which Asclepius told them that it was only their bodies getting prepared. The only one that enjoyed this was the Ghost King because his boyfriends were extremely horny and he got to fuck them three times a day and they were wearing blue, flowy maternity dresses which showed off their hairless legs.

 

Their families have been extremely supportive. Hades has been very enthusiastic, who would have thought he would want grandchildren so much, Bianca and Hazel moved in the palace of the Underword as well and were constantly at the side of the pregnant demigods along with their sister Makaria and her fiance Thanatos who were very pleasant for chtonicv deities. Percy got to bond with his brother Theseus who finally married Hades when Persephone felt the palace to bond with her other daughter Melinoe. Hermes has been visiting quite often along with Sally, Paul, May and Thalia. Luke's mom had moved in with Percy's parents since they were all getting excited about grandparenthood. Poseidon, Nerites, Tyson, Grover, Will and Triton also visited quite frequently. Seeing the three demigods in their last month had given the son of Apollo doubts if he wanted to deliver naturally. He bonded with his new stepbrother Luke a bit though. Anyway Percy's younger brother had hooked up with his best friend after the satyr broke up with Juniper. The nymph was so worried abot him cheating on her that she constantly accused him. Zeus on the other hand was quite reluctant to come to the Underworld and only visited occasionally, but Jason had a feeling thatGanymede was keeping him occupied. The blond felt kinda sorry for Hera, whose pride prevented her from divorcing the King of Olympus.

 

The babies were causing trouble even if they were still unborn. Their grandmother May foresaw that Jason's child will inherit the abilities from both his/her parents: wind, electricity, ghosts undead beings manipulation and will be a sporty acrobat, Percy's will have his/her mommie's water based powers and his aunt's Bianca shadow based powers and will also be a talented artist while Luke's will have his/her aunt Hazel's powers of earth and crystal manipulation and the abilities of a descendant of Hermes such as super speed, charmspeak which his mommy recently developed as well and will be able to from strong bonds with animals which will make him a smart and successful vet.

 

Anyway one day while Luke was lying in bed as usual the Sea Prince walked in through the door of their bedroom.

 

"Hey babe, did you know that Charles and Silena broke up?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

"Of course that actually happened when we were all in Elysium, Perce"- said the thief.

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, because Elysium was their happily ever after, they simply felt like their relationship wasn't going anywhere and even ghost wanna live progressing afterlives, babe. Although the Stolls and Castor & Pollux must have been thrilled when they found out."- explained the blond.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Perce where have you been for the last few months?! The Stolls got laid by Charles and Castor & Pollux fucked Silena."

 

"No way"

 

"Do you also know that Chris and Clarisse broke up?"

 

"Oh I know that Clarisse became an amazon although I feel sorry for Chris"

 

"Don't, my brother is now trying to woo Dakota."

 

"Wow, things have changed"

 

Then Jason came out of the bathroom.

 

"Guys, let me ask you have you been feeling like you have to go to the toilet all day?"- asked the Roman.

 

"Yeah, probably false contractions, why?"- said Luke.

 

"Not false, it turns out we were in labor and my water just broke!"- said the son of Jupiter.

 

"NICO!!!"- they all yelled.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This fic is sadly the last in this series and it will have probably six chapters. The next one will focus on Frank and Leo.


	2. Birth 2

_One day after the previous chapter_

Leo was in the seventh month of pregnancy. Life in New Rome was awesome, he couldn't wait to give birth and raise the child so then he would be able to work in the mechanic shop his boyfriend had gotten him. For now his sister Nyssa and his brother Charles, who had also moved to New Rome with the Stolls at Nyssa's request, were running it while helping Leo get through the pregnancy. The Latino looked really excited to be pregnant, but when he entered the last trimester he realized how scared he was, His back hurt quite often as did his coxal area making walking almost impossible which was bad new for his ADHD, so his siblings had gotten him a pilates ball to let out all his energy with exercise, he also had a lot of mood swings, watching commercials was enough to get him crying and he laughed at the stupidest jokes, and when he went shopping with his sister he wanted to buy absolutely everything, he was also eating a lot more than usual and the only problem with that was that his boyfriend insisted he eats healthy. Nyssa had also gotten him an orange maternity dress which was so comfortable it was practically a life saver. But he wasn't sure if he would rather wait till the ninth month or give birth now. He had visited Percy a week ago and it was not pretty.

In addition, the baby was a ton of trouble. Leo always had to drink plenty of liquids because if he didn't there was a pretty good chance something will go on fire and machines would occasionally go haywire around him. Thankfully, his/her father's abilities were impossible to develop this early, imagine if he/she turned into an elephant inside the womb or if he/she kicked with the strength of a legacy of a war deity.

Anyway, besides Nyssa and Charles Jake and Mitchell called frequently and Clarisse, even though busy with the amazons, often found the time to visit. Hephaestus also came quite often whether in his Greek for or as Vulcan. The Latino could only hope that his father and Mars wouldn't visit at the same time. That last happened a couple of days ago and gave Leo strong contractions. He had a feeling that Hephaestus will be the loving grandpa that taught his grandchildren a lot of things and had a lot of fun with them while Mars would be the strict grandfather that would make sure his grandchildren are healthy and physically active. So at least his child would have a balanced life with those two around.

Today his sister had come to check up on him while Frank was on praetor duty. Her phone rang and her face instantly lit up after she answered it.

"Leo, Percy and the others had given birth yesterday!"- she announced.

"What that's great when can we see them, what are the genders...?"- the impish demigod started asking.

"Next week, ADHD queen!"

"Hey"- he protested.

"Sorry, but it's simply too weird for me to call you king when you're pregnant"- she said and then noticed something.

"Leo, I think this was too much excitement because it made your water break!"- said the daughter of Hephaestus which made her brother freak out. She immediately dialed Frank's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know these chapters are short but they're fun to read.


	3. Birth 3

_ 2 months later _

 

Triton and his expecting boyfriend were going back home from the hospital of New Athens. When the blond went to the doctor, his sister actually, he found out that he might not be able to support the pregnancy the last couple of weeks. So today they set a date for a c-section birth on the 10th day of the 9th month. Will was actually relieved, he was really nervous going into the last trimester with all the pains , swelling and maternity wear which his boyfriend loved, so a shorter pregnancy was something he could definitely deal with. 

 

Just as they reached the sea the son of Apollo realized that the water movement were copying the motions he was making with his arms. 

 

"Tri, look at this!"- he said and made a motion with his hands intending to lift a sphere of water in the air. That's exactly what happened.

 

"Wow, our daughter is really advancing. For a child of a minor sea god and a demigod child of Apollo to be able to develop her abilities before birth is extremely rare.”

 

“Our Pallas is special!”- smirked the blond.

 

“What?”

 

“You didn't think I would rename her, did you?”

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

 

“Remind me”- teased the healer which made the god kiss him.

 

They hurried back home. Poseidon and Nerites were probably even more excited then them for the birth and Apollo & Artemis visited every day. Percy came quite often as well, although after giving birth the visits were less frequent. Lou who was gonna give birth to her niece helped Kayla visit by making a potion and selling it at her magic shop that would allow someone to breathe underwater for a couple of days. Triton's sisters were also very supportive, most notably Kymopoleia who Poseidon apologized to because of Will's insisting, Rhode, Benthesikyme and Despoina. Will's kinda stepdaughters, the tritonides Kalliste and Triteia were really glad their father finally found his special someone and couldn't wait for their sister to be born. This was kinda weird for Will, having stepdaughters that were  thousands of years older than him, but is there such a thing as too weird for his life?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Next chap will be one year later.


	4. Final Chap

One year later

 

Nico was coming home from work. It's amazing how popular the shop had become, even Aphrodite came to purchase jewelery so the Italian's style became more businessman like while still retaining the gothic vibe. At the moment he was wearing a black velvet suit with a black satin dress shirt a silver tie, black slim fit dress pants, a black snake skin belt with a silver, crocodile shaped buckle and black leather formal shoes with silver accessory chains. He walked into the hose and smelled something burning, but was not alarmed and went to the kitchen. There he found Percy just as he was expecting. Compared to him Percy looked like the boy next door. He was wearing light blue jeans, a greenish gray scoop neck t-shirt and white converse shoes.

 

"Amore, did you try to make lunch again?"- asked the Ghost King as the saw the burned food.

 

"Yeah. Never doing that again, I'm sticking to deserts."- replied the sea prince.

 

"It's OK, bello. I will make some clam chowder. Where are the kids?"

 

Then their son Jack shadow traveled into the room. The boy had dark olive skin, olive eyes, black shaggy hair and a quite strong jawline and cheekbones for a child. He was wearing a pale olive leather vest, black t-shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots which Nico had to go to Italy to buy for him.

 

"Daddy, daddy, look what I drew today."- said the boy and gave Nico the sheet of paper he was holding. The Italian was impressed by how accurate his son had managed to sketch the house.

 

"Piccolo, this is amazing. You're really good"- said the Ghost King.

 

At that moment the lights turned on, but no-one was surprised.

 

"Oops sorry"- said Clark, Jason's son who was currently flying above them before landing on the kitchen counter. The boy had short, strawberry blond, extremely curly hair and blue eyes, fair skin and a round face. He was wearing a pale blue onesie.

 

"Daddy, mommy Percy told me that mommy's gonna come home today."- said the blue eyed boy.

 

"That's right Clarky, he will arrive at the party so we can all celebrate the two year anniversary of the construction of New Athens."

 

"Good, because I have a trick I wanna show him!"- said the boy and levitated into the air to do a triple back somersault. 

 

“That's great honey! Now why don't you cann your brother while daddy prepares lunch.”- said the the son of Poseidon.

 

“No need mommy Percy I'm here!”- said Mario, Luke's son who came into the kitchen with his enchanted speed. He had shaggy, wavy, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, fair olive skin and dark blue eyes and was wearing a navy blue tank top, gray shorts and flip flops.

 

“Papà guardarlo!”- said the boy and presented a green, humming bird to his father.

 

“Dove l'hai presa, piccolo?”- Nico was glad that Mario a great affinity towards learning Italian, Jack did too, but not as much. While he was speaking with them, he got flashbacks of his life in Venice.

 

“L'ho trovato in giardino. Penso che sia stato malato, ma ho dato un po di mais e acqua e sta bene ora.”- said the Italian.

 

“Tuo zio Will sarà orgoglioso”- said the Ghost King.

 

“What are you two talking about?”

 

“Mario found this humming bird in the garden. It was sick so he gave him some corn and water and it's feeling fine now. I told him that his uncle Will will be proud.”- said Nico and then the bird started flying.

 

“And now we have a bird in the house”- said Percy.

 

“Don't worry mommy Percy!”- said Clark ans started flying. Somehow the bird followed him and he led it outside.

 

“By the way where is Luke?”- asked the son of Hades.

 

“Oh, Chiron called us today and asked if we're interested to teach at camp. Since I want to stay a full time mom for as long as possible.”- explained the sea prince.

 

“Percy, about that, you know that you can't be a mommy forever right?”

 

“I know Neeks and I will figure out what I want to do with my life for the rest of eternity but for now this is what I want.”

 

“Ok, anyway the chowder's ready!”

 

“What? When did you cook it? You were talking the whole time.”

 

“A magician never revelas his secrets”- smirked the Ghost King.

 

 

<break>

 

Nico along with Percy, Luke and the children went to the park. Jason was already there. 

 

“Mommy look!”- yelled the blue eyed boy and did his trick. Jason hugged his son and said: “That's amazing Clark and look who's here”

 

The boys than saw the short black haired girl.

 

“Aunt Thalia!”- they ran to hug her.

 

“Hey guys! Look what I brought you.”- she pointed at a pile of rabbits. The boys instantly went to the small furry creatures.

 

“Jace how was the quest?”

 

“Good, I saved the son of Demeter from the hydra.”

 

“Oh, please you would have even know you were dealing with a hydra if I didn't tag along.”- smirked the daughter of Zeus.

 

“Bunnies”- said a girl that the boys knew well.

 

Lou then came closer to them with her niece Tatsu. The girl was wearing a purple dress and black ballet flats and had black straight short hair, pale skin and black eyes with the classic Asian shape.

 

“Auntie Lou ask him!”- said the black haired girl.

 

“Alright Tatsu. Nico, I need a favor.”- said the daughter of Hecate.

 

“Sure Lou what is it?”- asked the Italian.

 

“A drop of your blood”

 

“Why?”

 

“Tatsu wants to see her parents and I don't have the heart to deny her that so I wrote a spell that could temporarily transport their spirits from Elysium but I need the blood of a descendant of Hades.”- explained the witch.

 

“Of course Lou, just be careful.”

 

“Nico!”- the Italian turned to see his three sisters, Makaria's husband Thanatos, Hazel's boyfriend Cecil, his father, Theseus, Hecate and Nemesis. Before long Sally, Paul, May, Poseidon, Nerites, Will, Triton, Kayla, Grover, Tyson and little Pallas were there too. The children started playing with their relatives. Tatsu was picking flowers with her grandmothers who Lou was sure had a thing for each other, Jack and his blond, pale skinned, silver eyed cousin Pallas were creating various shapes out of water with Triton and Kayla watching over them. Jack got along with his uncle unlike his mommie. Mario was telling Will, Tyson and his fiance Grover about the bird and Clark was showing everyone his tricks. The other residents of New Athens were there soon. Annabeth and Reyna announced the blond's pregnancy and Piper and Rachel were talking to Aphrodite. Leo, Frank and the other people coming from New Rome came after a while. Luke started talking to his brothers and brothers in law, Berkendorf and Dakota, while Percy and Nico started teasing Leo. The Latino was surprisingly pale, had bags under his tired eyes and his hair was a mess.

 

“Guys I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation. Nyssa and Mike are often 'busy' and Frank isn't home all the time so I have to make sure that no machines go crazy, that nothing's on fire, that Esperanza hasn't turned into an animal, that she isn't using super strength on the walls and on top of all that I have to deal with her two stubborn grandfathers.”- said the son of Hephaestus glaring at Mars and his father while Nyssa was holding her tanned, brown Asian eyed, straight hazel haired niece. 

 

At that moment thunder was heard and Zeus, Ganymede, Hermes and Apollo decided to join. As usual the King of Olympus was arguing with his brothers while Apollo and his husband were playing with their grandchildren. Some things never change. The Lou started chanting and summoned Ethan and Alabaster's spirits.

 

“Daddy, Moomy!”- yelled the Asian looking girl. The two hugged their daughter. In the end it all works out.

 

 

The End

 

 

 Kalliste 

 Kymopoleia, Rhode and Benthesikyme (triplets)

 Despoina

 Triteia

 Esperanza

 Mario

 Tatsu

 Pallas

 Clark

 Jack

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Anyway the series is finished, I can't believe it! Here are pics of characters that I didn't include in other fics. Anyway I don't know if the Italian is correct because I don't know Italian (although I plan on learning) so I had to use translate. Also I didn't mean to offend anyone by saying Asian eyes ( I personally would love to live in China), I just don't know how to describe them. If anyone's wondering I made all of Nico's children boys because I wanted Nico to have a son and if only one was a boy still there would be four boys and two highly outnumbered girls.


End file.
